This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly includes provision of internal lines in a well tool.
It is at times desirable to be able to extend one or more lines along or past a well tool. However, cross-sectional area is very limited in a wellbore. If the lines are positioned external to the well tool, this increases the well tool's effective outer diameter. External lines can be recessed into an exterior of the well tool, but this reduces a wall thickness of the well tool.
If the lines are positioned internal to the well tool, the lines may interfere with operation of the well tool, or may restrict flow and access through the well tool. In addition, the wall thickness of the well tool may be too thin to accommodate the lines while maintaining a desired pressure and load capacity of the well tool.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and utilizing well tools with one or more lines therein. These improvements may be useful in a variety of different types of well tools and well systems.